All Alone With You
by KurenoxArisaxx
Summary: When Akane falls asleep on her break, Kougami walks in to hear his precious Inspector having a regretful nightmare of Yuki's murder. (May contain spoilers)


_**Disclaimer: PP and its characters don't belong to me. They belong to the original creator.**_

_**Title for this fic is the name of the second ending song in season one. The title and original song are both by the band EGOIST. I thought it fit Kougami and Akane well, so I used it.**_

_**Got the idea for this fic after seeing episode 11. May contain spoilers. Takes place in the middle of episodes 12-14. Hope you guys enjoy~**_

* * *

_Why?_

That had been the one and only thought that had been playing over in Akane Tsunemori's mind for the last several days as well as the past thirty minutes. Why Yuki? Why did that man; that HEARTLESS bastard have to slit an innocent girl's throat in cold blood like that? Why in front of her? Why didn't the Dominator judge him? Why had Makishima been able to keep his hue so clear when he was torturing and murdering Yuki like that? Just...WHY?

It was lunchtime in Tokyo; and Akane was currently on break. After being given three days off following Yuki's death and funeral, the Inspector had returned to work, acting as if nothing had changed. She simply smiled back at her co-workers the day she walked in, not bothering to give the sympathetic looks from Maraoka and Shion a second thought. Gionza simply frowned at her, unsure of what to say. Yayoi kept quiet as always but gave her a similar look to what her fellow Enforcers had. Kagari had been the only one not to look at her. No, he had kept his eyes away from her from the moment she'd let even one foot pass through that door. The orange-haired man had made sure to lock his eyes other places and it had stayed that way the last few days as well. While Akane wasn't sure if it was because he was just too uncomfortable knowing what she had been forced to witness or for some other reason; it mattered not to the newest Inspector. Her friend's death had had been all Akane was able to think about since that day it had occurred. It had remained that way, especially after using the new memory reader technology to relive the horrific murder in order to give the MWPSB a photo of Makishima's face.

All of the buzzing questions of guilt, regret, sadness, fear, confusion had grown even more loud inside her mind since then. They repeated over and over, endlessly like a broken record. That's all the brown-haired adult heard. Sometimes the thoughts had even affected her listening ability; especially when Gino would talk to her.

Now here she was, left alone in the office with those same painful thoughts. Ginoza had gone out with the other Enforcers to investigate a new crime-scene. Akane, ordered to stay behind for only today, sat at her desk. Her paled face being supported by her hands as her elbows rested against the table-top. Though others wouldn't be able to take notice in the current position she was sitting in, Akane had been crying. Her cheeks a swollen red. Some remains of tears still clinging desperately to her face. Her eyes shut so as to suppress the urge to cry some more. Just like those agonizing questions that held no specific answer, sobbing had become something daily for the typically so strong female. It was only because Akane had shed tears that she was actually somewhat glad Gino ordered her to take a break while they went out. Despite knowing she had to pick up the broken pieces and move on in order to avenge Yuki, there was a secret part of Akane that caused her to want to be left alone a little longer. Though, that part sickened the dominantly tough side of the girl. She had never been one to cry easily, and when she did; it put her pride as a tough woman to shame. Though if the others knew that, they'd surely say it was ridiculous.

"Yuki..." Akane reopened her eyes and could immediately feel more tears threatening to burst forth. She gritted her teeth together and shook away the water-works. Dammit, no. She didn't want to cry anymore. She'd been crying since the moment Gino and the others had left, which was an hour ago. The poor woman was already exhausted from her little sobbing fest. It had become a hard enough task now just to stay awake with the heavy eyelids that desired to stay shut.

After taking a few deep breaths, the tears dried up and Akane was finally able to reopen her eyes without worry. She looked around the room, feeling bags had formed under her eyes. Her vision was blurry now. The girl desperately wanted to sleep. Sleeping would at least give her a short break of the survivor's guilt she felt constantly when she was awake. Unless she had nightmares like she'd been having off and on since the trauma. Sometimes Akane was lucky enough to sleep for maybe an hour without having any dreams though. The Inspector only wished she could lay her head down against the desk she sat at, and take a short nap. But if Gino returned while she slept and found out, he'd certainly blow a blood vessel; and she knew he was already upset with her enough as it was.

"Damn..." Akane's hazel orbs wandered over to the spot Shinya Kougami often sat at while on his computer. For a brief moment, her mind went away from Yuki. Kougami had been hospitalized after receiving several bullet wounds the same night Makishima had murdered Yuki. Unlike Akane, he had yet to return to work, but Gino had informed her and the others that it wouldn't be too much longer before he finally came back. To the woman who hadn't been able to read Kougami from day 1, his return couldn't come soon enough. Now that she thought about it, Shinya had always been there to comfort her when she was feeling down. He always knew just what to say to make her feel better. Here she was, killing herself over her friend's death; Yet for once, he was no where in sight. When she had visited him in his hospital room a few days ago, she hadn't been able to gather up the courage to ask him for advice or comforting words. Akane had done with him just what she had done with Gino and the others; she smiled. What else could she do in this situation. She wasn't about to turn into some wimp and start begging for hugs. That wasn't her. And it never would be.

Without realizing it, Akane's head began to droop as her eyes fell. Exhaustion was really kicking her ass now. Crying coupled with the fact that she'd had trouble sleeping the last week was finally catching up to her all at once. A short nap was all she wanted. Sure, Gino would be mad if he found out, but if she could force herself awake before his return, then...

Akane rested her head down against the desktop and let her eyes shut completely. Yes, all she had to do was wake up the moment of hearing Ginoza's walking through that door.

At last, sleep took full control of her and Tsunemori was dead asleep in a matter of seconds.

* * *

_Crap, I'm late..._Shinya Kougami thought, looking down at his watch as he strolled down the hallway of his workplace. After convincing the doctor to let him take an early leave, the handsome Enforcer had instantly drove his way to join his colleagues. Little did he knew most of them were away at the moment. Despite that, the smoker picked up his pace when he caught sight of the door to their usual office. Once the door asked for his ID, he presented it to the scanner. After Syble gave him the okay to enter, Kougami proceeded inside. The emotionless man instantly cocked a brow the moment his foot stepped inside, wondering where everyone was.

"Nngh...!"

The Enforcer jumped slightly when he suddenly heard a moan echo from towards the computers. He walked over and felt his heart sink a little at the sight before him. Inspector Tsunemore laid there, her head against the desk in an uncomfortable position. Tears had begun streaming down her face again. The female's body seemed to tremble as she let out low mumbles, which only meant one thing: she was having a nightmare. It didn't take a genus of Kougami's IQ to figure out what it must have been about.

For a moment, Kougami wondered if he should just let her sleep. Surely she hadn't gotten much rest since the death. Still though, would it truly be better to let her sleep while having a nightmare of that horrible night? She'd already had to relive that horror twice. Nightmares wouldn't help the girl's crime coefficient at this rate.

Getting closer to her, Kougami leaned against the side of the desk. When he saw the unusual hurt look painted on the sleeping Akane's face, Shinya's heart ached terribly.

_I can't let her keep on sleeping if all she's gonna do is suffer more..._Kougami extended a hand to tap Akane on the cheek. However, just before his skin connected with her own; words that hurt him far more than his bullet wounds escaped her lips.

"Yuki, no...!"

Kougami instantly froze. Damn, he had been right. She was having a nightmare of that night. Akane was reliving that hell yet again.

Gotta wake her up. Just gotta...Again, the former Inspector made an attempt to gently slap her awake. Yet again, his hand froze up when she began mumbling some more.

"No...No, dammit! I'm begging you...!"

Akane's unconscious cries were far more emotional than Kougami expected. They sounded as bad as Maraoka had described them when he had been running to Akane's aid after tending to his fellow hunting dog's wounds. Still, despite knowing that, Kougami hadn't predicted she sound this heartbroken. Of course she would be upset when it came to such an incident, but to sound this bad...well, the Enforcer certainly had not been fully prepared for it.

"Don't kill her! Please-"

With each word that Akane cried out in her sleep, Kougami felt his heart tighten more intensely. Eventually, the hand he had been going to use to tap Akane's cheek wandered up to where his heart rested. In it, he clenched his shirt so hard that his knuckles turned white.

The amount of tears flowing from Tsunemori's eyes grew and soon, her face looked like it had two heart-wrenching waterfalls streaming down her red cheeks. Kougami's eyes flinched at this. Even the night Yuki died, Akane hadn't cried so hard. Even if he did wake her up, Shinya wondered if he could truly do anything to help her. Sure, he had been able to comfort her a few times before now, but after she had experienced something so horrible...could he really be of any support to her?

"Yuki, noooo!..." Akane hiccuped, her body shaking even worst than before as her breathing sped up.

"Inspector..." Kougami could feel his shoulders trembling as well as he watched the painful sight. Damn that Makishima. Damn his own inability to stop him. If only he had gotten off the ground after being shot that night. If only he had bashed Makishima's skull in before he had even grabbed Yuki and handcuffed her. Then Akane wouldn't be sitting there, having agonizing nightmares of things that she blamed herself for, but weren't really her fault. Then she wouldn't have had to lose her best friend and have to deal with that pain Kougami himself knew far too well.

Shinya took a deep breath and turned his full focus back on Akane's face. He let his expression fall when he heard little hiccups jump in between her breathing and sleep-pleading. Maybe it was better if she cried it all out now. Knowing the Inspector, she'd never allow herself to become such a mess when she was awake; especially not in their place of work. Perhaps this was the best way for Akane to begin to heal. Though hearing her cry out and scream like that was utter agony for the Enforcer who had front-row tickets to such a sight.

Pulling up a chair, the Japanese man took a seat close to her. Placing his large hand over one of her's, Kougami clenched it gently and spoke in a volume that wouldn't wake her up, but at a tone she'd still be able to at least unconsciously hear, "I'm sorry, Inspector. I should been able to protect your friend from that madman. I'm friggin' pissed at myself for so many reasons..." Kougami used his free hand to brush against the side of Akane's wet cheek, "I know I can't go back and change things. So at the very least, I'll stay here. For as long as you want, I'll remain by your side. I'll be here any time you need to cry your eyes out. So don't hold back your emotions..." A light smile glossed the handsome male's lips when he noticed Akane's sobs were beginning to calm down, "Though your an Inspector labeled as having 'brass balls', you're still a woman. An innocent one at that. Being the way you are...For some reason, I..."

Without realizing it, Kougami's feelings that had been building up since the evening he met the Inspector, clashed with his Psycho-Pass;

_I can't help but want to shield you from all the bad things this world has to offer. I want to protect that bright , unyielding smile of yours. A smile that so many have lost in this day and age. Not just your smile either. I also want to shield that tough Psycho-Pass of yours that never goes too far into the darkness, no matter what hell it's put through. No matter how many times you fall, Akane Tsunemori..._

The raven-haired man allowed the last thought he had to escape the small space between his pale lips as he slowly moved his hand down Akane's cheek, "As your subordinate and an Enforcer, I will always be here for you. End of story."

Suddenly, the cries and hiccups from Akane Tsunemori vanished within an instant, only to be replaced with a relaxed breathing. Tears had also stopped flowing down her cheeks as the female rested there with her fellow MWPSB member at her side. Kougami kept one of his hands on Akane, every now and then giving her cheek a sweet caress while he stared down at her peaceful sleeping face; his chin balanced in his other hand. Despite the nature of the situation he had put himself in, the man held the same bored expression he always wore. Though in truth, now that she wasn't crying; Akane's sleeping face wasn't so bad to admire from up close. In fact, it reminded the Enforcer of just why he had been so inclined to protect the woman from the very start.

Thirty minutes later, Kougami's bored expression was replaced with one of little surprise when he suddenly felt his boss stir under his touch. Removing his hand, the Enforcer scooted his chair away as he watched Akane awaken from her nap. She let out a big yawn before stretching and wiping the sleep away from her eyes. When the woman turned towards Kougami's direction, Akane's face lit up with shock.

"Wah!" Akane shouted, jumping up from her chair and nearly falling backwards. Shinya instantly followed suit in the rising up and caught her before she could tumble backwards. Akane blinked repetitively as she stared up at Kougami who was flashing the usual poker-face at her, "Kougami-san? What are you...Wait, shouldn't you still be in the hospital?"

"Got released early." He stated plainly as Akane got her balance back, "For good behavior."

Akane gave the older man an odd look, "Oh really? I didn't think that's how things worked..."

"It was a joke." Shinya's emotionless tone and remark seemed to mismatch with one another.

"I see." Was all the Inspector said before looking at her watch. When the woman realized how long she'd been sleeping, she instantly went into panic mode, "Oh crap! I was only gonna nap for a few minutes yet I..." Akane looked around, biting her lip in desperation, "If Inspector Ginoza finds out, I'll be so screwed!"

"You don't have to worry about that." Kougami pulled out a cigarette from his pocket and swiftly lit it, "I won't squeal on you. Unless he looks at the security camera footage for in here, he won't know. So there's no need to panic." Through the smoke, Shinya glanced towards Akane who's expression had softened considerably.

"Yeah, you've got a point..." Akane turned to look Kougami straight in the eye. To his surprise, a bright smile came over the girl's face, "Thank you, Kougami-san."

The unexpected expression from her was enough to make Kougami turn fully back around to look at her, his cigarette drooping out of his mouth. Without thinking, his crystal orbs locked onto Akane and remained on her for the next two minutes. Eventually she became a little disturbed, and took a step back.

"Uh, Kougami-san? Why are you just looking at me like that? It's freaky."

"Huh?" The man was suddenly snapped back to reality. Kougami shook his head and ran fingers through his dark locks, "Oh, my bad. I was just thinking."

"About what?" Akane tilted her head in the way a naive child does when they're curious about something.

"Well Kagari and the others have been telling me about how...different you've been acting lately when they've come to visit me in the hospital."

"Different?" Akane was sure a part of her was still half-asleep as she was not catching onto what he was saying at the same speed she usually did.

Kougami removed the cigarette from his mouth and let out a small breath of smoke, "Yeah, well...never mind that. The point is, just now you smiled."

"Smiled?"

Kougami nodded, putting the cigarette back in between his lips, "Yeah. A happy one at that. It's...good to see it again. Especially after what happened with your friend. I know some of the Enforcers were worried they'd never see that smile again, after that trauma you were put through."

Akane's eyes widened incredibly as her heart skipped a beat. Her cheeks soon burned a rosy red as she averted her look away from Shinya Kougami, "I...I don't know what to..." However, it was then that Inspector Tsunemori realized something. Come to think of it, she had felt somehow refreshed after her nap. Not the kind of refreshing one does because they got much needed rest. No, it was a different kind of refreshing feeling. Her heart felt less...heavy then it had earlier. Her mind also felt more clear then it had in the last week. For once since Yuki's death, Akane's brain was not being plagued with the same scene of Yuki having her throat cut over and over. Instead, it was like the sun had finally come out behind the clouds that had been hanging over her head the last seven days. She wasn't sure why she suddenly felt like this. Usually, the only time Akane felt this way was after one of Enforcer Kougami's famous comforting lectures. But he hadn't said anything like that to her. At least, not that she could recall.

"Weird..."

Kougami rose a brow at the twenty-year old, "What is?"

"Earlier, I was feeling the the same way I felt since Yuki's murder. But now, I feel considerably...better." Unknown to Akane, Shinya's eyes widened uncharacteristically. She turned to him with a curious face, "I wonder why that is, Kougami-san."

Pink formed across the corners of Kougami's cheeks as he puffed on his cigarette out of secret embarrassment. He removed the stick to say something, when a call came over his watch. Looking down, the hunting dog of the MWPSB hit the answer button on the hologram. Ginoza's voice echoed from the watch,

"Kougami, I got word from the hospital that you were released."

"Yeah, I did. Need help with something, Gino?"

"Yes. Can you meet me and the other Enforcers over at the designated location?" Kougami's watch beeped, an address being displayed below Gino's ID.

Holding back a sigh, Kou agreed, "Sure, give me a few. I'm back at the office with Inspector Tsunemori. We'll join you in about fifteen."

"Understood." With that, Ginoza hung up.

Shutting off the hologram, Kougami began waking to the door as if to leave. Meanwhile, Akane's eyes remained locked onto the figure of his back; the chocolate orbs sparkling incredibly as she had just thought of something.

She felt better. After beating herself up for hours on end, sobbing herself to sleep each night as she thought about the sight of her terrified friend, and having endless psychotic nightmares of the past; she felt better. How was that possible, if all she did was take a short nap? Then it hit the intelligent Inspector. From the very beginning of her job at the MWPSB, there had only been one person who had bothered to take the time to console her when she was feeling depressed or unsure of herself or work performance. One and only man would stand there, still looking at her the same way he always had, but spoke every single word her conscious had wanted to hear. Meaning that there was only one logical explanation for why she suddenly felt as if her entire mind and Psycho-Pass had just been purified clean as silk.

Kougami stopped in the door when he realized he wasn't being followed. Turning around, the hunting dog gave an impatient look towards his master, "You coming, Inspector?"

Akane Tsunemori stood there, still staring at Kougami with shining eyes as she vaguely remembered something from earlier,

_"I'll be here any time you need to cry your eyes out."_

"Inspector?" Kougami walked over to Akane and waved a hand in front of the dazed woman's face, "Yo. Anyone in there?"

"Oh!" Akane snapped out of her trance and looked up at Kougami with embarrassed cheeks, "S-Sorry. We were leaving to go help Inspector Ginoza, weren't we?"

"You got it." Kougami mumbled, turning back around and continuing back over towards the door. This time, Akane followed him, but remained just a few feet behind him so she could keep staring at his broad back. As the two made their way outside, those same words Akane had somehow recalled played through her mind in the same way those horrifying guilty thoughts about Yuki had.

_"I'll be here any time you need to cry your eyes out. So don't hold back your emotions."_

Finally approaching the car, Kougami opened the door and looked to Akane, "Wanna sit in the driver's seat like usual?" However, when he noticed the bizarre look on the Inspector's face, he instantly worried that her depression had returned. Shinya shut the door and gently grasped Akane's shoulders, "Hey, you alright, Inspector?"

Shinya was so close to her now that Akane could feel the warmth from his breath brushing against her skin as her eyes clashed with his in a gorgeous mix of chocolate-crystal, "Y-Yeah, I'm just fine."

Kougami tightened his grip on her a little, "You're positive?"

Akane nodded, feeling her heartbeat speed up.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Kougami let go and scratched his head, "Good. Well, let's get going..." Kougami walked around and got in the usual side. Akane followed in and sat in the driver's seat. After turning the car to auto-pilot, the two sat back in a comfortable silence as they drove to their destination.

"...Kougami-san?" Akane suddenly spoke, glancing quickly over at Kougami who had his face angled towards the window. When he looked towards her, Akane had to turn her eyes to the car floor.

"Yeah?"

"Umm..." Akane folded her hands together awkwardly and began fidgeting like a little school girl, "T...Thank you."

Kougami cocked a brow at her again, "For what exactly?"

Akane could feel her cheeks burn hotter at his question. Shyness took over and the young woman responded with the simple, "Never mind..."

"Whatever you say, Inspector..." Was all Kougami said before returning to looking out the window at the scenery the car was passing by.

Meanwhile, Akane still held her hands together as she attempted to hide her red cheeks. Looking up just barely, Akane's eyes locked onto Kougami's hand that rested in his lap. She felt an odd warm sensation in her hand for a split second, almost as if she had just unconsciously remembered earlier when Kougami had stroked her hand in her sleep.

Another small smile formed on Akane Tsunemori's face as she touched the spot on her hand that felt heated. A ray of sunlight hit against the glass of the car window on the Inspector's side. When she felt the heat of it dance with her skin, Akane looked out the window and towards the sky; the same happy smile upon her face. The very same smile that Enforcer Shinya Kougami had been able to give Akane Tsunemori back once again.

* * *

_**Author's Comments: So I'm not sure if I like how I wrote the ending. It felt as if it were missing something but mind you, I finished this fic at like midnight. So despite that, I do hope at least one person liked this. It was just a little experiment I wanted to try, to see if I could actually manage to write a PP fic of my OTP that was somewhat in character. Dunno if the experiment was a success or not, but please leave a review if you have the time.**_

_**Please pardon any grammar mistakes or spelling errors as well as any character OOC-ness or wrong facts. **_


End file.
